La légende
by Blondinette
Summary: Thomas essaye de libérer l'âme de sa sœur prisonnière d'une  carte de Clow, mais c'est sans compter sur Yue le gardien qui ne l'aide pas…  Thomas arrivera-t-il à la sauver ou se fera-t-il doubler par un autre !  Lionel/Sakura - Thomas/Mathieu
1. Prologue: La création d'une légende

**Anime:** Card Captor Sakura  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Nahiya et Blondinette  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> Seule l'histoire nous appartient, les personnages sont à CLAMP  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Thomas essaye de libérer l'âme de sa sœur prisonnière d'une carte de Clow, mais c'est sans compter sur Yue le gardien qui ne l'aide pas… Thomas arrivera-t-il à la sauver ou se fera-t-il doubler par un autre ?

**Prologue: La création d'une légende**

_Les légendes du monde moderne sont souvent basées sur des faits réels. Notre histoire commence dans une région du Japon en 1387, c'est l'histoire d'un amour interdit qui créa le malheur.  
><em>  
>Un jeune homme nommé Thomas, âgé de 21 ans avait tout pour être heureux, une adorable petite sœur de 16 ans qu'il adorait et un petit ami du nom de Mathieu. Ils avaient grandis ensemble. Depuis leur plus tendre enfance, ils faisaient toujours les choses tout les deux, avant de se découvrir un amour réciproque. Il avait donc tout pour être comblé mais; il y a toujours un mais, sa moitié n'était pas entièrement humain, il abritait en son corps l'âme d'un gardien, Yue, ange de la lune, qui avait pour tâche de garder le livre de Clow.<p>

Étant conscient de ce fait, Thomas et Mathieu voulurent enfermer Yue dans le livre de Clow, grâce à la magie des cartes. Tout avait été prévu pour ce sortilège sauf l'irruption de sa petite sœur au milieu du cercle magique d'enfermement, et au lieu de Yue, ce fut le corps de la jeune fille qui ce fit aspiré dans le bouquin ensorcelé. L'ange de la lune, mécontent, se vengea et pris le dessus sur sa moitié humaine qui se retrouva enchainé dans son cœur.

Afin de ne pas perturber l'équilibre des choses, Yue enferma l'esprit de Sakura dans une carte de Clow pour éviter que sa mort ne déclenche une réaction en chaine… Il a donc pour mission de veiller sur cette carte contre l'amour de sa moitié, car malgré le scellé, l'ange lunaire ressentait encore les sentiments de Mathieu, son amour pour Thomas et la douleur de sa perte. Il devrait dorénavant combattre cette amour, affronter l'homme qu'il aimait, et l'empêchant de retrouver la carte contenant l'essence même de sa sœur.

_C'est ainsi que la légende de l'amour interdit pris forme mais ce que cette légende ne dit pas c'est que ce combat pour l'amour continue encore de nos jours et que les deux amants s'affrontent toujours… Siècle après siècle, réincarnation après réincarnation, ils luttent contre eux-mêmes, partagé entre amour et devoir…  
><em>


	2. Chapitre 1 : De génération en révélation

**Anime:** Card Captor Sakura  
><strong>Auteur:<strong> Nahiya et Blondinette  
><strong>Disclamer:<strong> Seule l'histoire nous appartient, les personnages sont à CLAMP  
><strong>Résumé:<strong> Thomas essaye de libérer l'âme de sa sœur prisonnière d'une carte de Clow, mais c'est sans compter sur Yue le gardien qui ne l'aide pas… Thomas arrivera-t-il à la sauver ou se fera-t-il doubler par un autre ?

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre1 : De générations en révélations  
><strong>

Il la voyait à quelques pas de lui, après l'avoir tant cherchée… Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, tendirent simultanément leur main pour les joindre voulant s'enlacer… Séparés plus que par des centimètres, lorsque l'osmose fut interrompue par un bruit assourdissant. Espérant trouver la source du dit bruit, Lionel tourna la tête et ne découvrit rien dans le noir environnant, il eut l'impression de tomber, cette sensation qui vous soulève le cœur, et juste au moment où le choc devait se produire, il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva dans sa chambre. Le réveil sonnait rappelant à Lionel de se lever et que c'était lui qui avait troublé ce songe…

Le jeune homme l'éteignit avant de sortir de son lit, il alluma son portable, regarda l'heure qui affichait 7:48am et la date, 13 Avril 2012… Bon rien d'inquiétant… Attendez une minute, le 13 Avril… Merde… Et voilà comment à cause d'un rêve, Lionel Li, héritier du clan Li se retrouva à la bourre le jour même de la rentrée…

-S/L-T/M-

Lionel était un jeune garçon de 15 ans presque 16. Il était héritier d'un clan riche et puissant économiquement parlant et officieusement, il était aussi premier héritier direct d'un grand magicien qui avait, dit-on, réussi à enfermer l'essence la plus pure de chaque élément sous forme humanoïde et aurait créé une sorte de jeu de carte qui les représentaient.

Il arriva au lycée avec 30 minutes de retard et n'ayant pas envie d'aller au cours, il partit vers la bibliothèque, son lieu de prédilection, où il pouvait lire, dormir, faire comme bon lui semblait à sa guise.

-S/L-T/M-

Après avoir passé toute la matinée entre les bouquins, lecture passionnantes au sujets de contes et légendes orientales, il rejoignit son groupe d'ami pour déjeuner mais c'était sans compter sur le groupe de fan-girls qui lui barrait la route, ces groupies qui ne voyaient en Lionel qu'un homme riche, puissant et d'une beauté sans nom, malheureusement pour lui, dans ce groupe il n'y avait pas seulement des filles car la gente masculine était tout aussi ébloui par sa beauté.

L'après-midi se passa sans encombres et rapidement. Il rentra chez lui, pourchassé par des filles et garçons fous de lui et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il se croyait enfin en sécurité mais un malheur ne survient jamais seul, ses dégénérées de sœurs surexcitées et bourrées d'hormones l'attendaient. Il se réfugia avec peine dans sa chambre. Cette pièce où il se sentait en à l'abri, qui le protègerait, qui gardait ces moindres secrets, il aimait être dans son cocon.

Elle était spacieuse, sans pour autant l'être trop et paraitre vide, un lit deux places trônait au centre collé au mur par la tête de lit. Malgré le fait qu'il n'était plus un enfant, Lionel gardait des peluches, surtout celles ayant une histoire chère à son cœur. Un lion offert par ses sœurs à sa naissance, un ange, d'où juste les ailes dépassaient de derrière le roi de la jungle, par Stéphanie sa cousine, une vache, cadeaux de ses amis en guise de blague, tout ce zoo avait sa place sur son lit. Le mur d'en face arborait une grande horloge, en forme de soleil ou la lune prenait son centre, des posters de chanteuses célèbres, une penderie garnie de yin et yang sur les portes coulissantes, ainsi que les poignées. Il n'y avait pas à dire, il se sentait vraiment bien dés la porte de son antre franchie.

-S/L-T/M-

Après plusieurs heures de travail, la mère de Lionel, Yelan Li, vint le chercher afin de lui demander de se préparer à la cérémonie. Dans ses mains, les traditionnels vêtements de cérémonie. Car ce 19 Avril 2012, il allait enfin avoir 16 ans et allait donc être reconnu comme adulte dans son clan, une sorte de passage, de rituel.

L'habit composé d'un chandail vert, avait brodé en son milieu le yin et yang, symbole d'équilibre, un pantalon beige et une épée Jian transmise depuis un millénaire dans la famille. Celle-ci aurait été forgée pas son ancêtre, le plus grand des magiciens…

Lorsque l'héritier des Li entra dans la grande salle, il se sentit mal à l'aise, trop grande, trop impersonnelle, trop vide et froide. Autant dire, des termes qu'il aimait très peu employer. Les tables avaient été repoussées sur les murs blancs, les chaises posées dessus afin de gagné un maximum de place. Lionel perdait en assurance et gagnait en appréhension. Pourquoi autant de place ? Il suivit sa mère jusqu'au centre de la salle et attendit.

La cérémonie consistait en une initiation à la magie par la chef du clan Li, Yelan. Elle lui expliqua l'histoire de son ancêtre, la création et l'utilité de la boussole, celle-ci le guiderait à travers les illusions dans ses futures quêtes. Une fois fini, la femme lui narra les contes et légendes de sa famille, et celui qui l'intrigua le plus fut l'histoire d'une jeune fille sacrifiée par un membre de sa famille afin d'obtenir un pouvoir supérieur pour son propre profit et il fut puni d'avoir joué avec des pouvoirs qui ne lui appartenaient pas et ce par pur égoïsme.

Ensuite il dut prouver son rang, en démontrant ses capacités magiques endormies, en appelant à lui l'esprit qui le représenterait, qui serait sa force. Lionel insuffla sa magie, jusqu'à lors inconnue, dans sa boussole qui s'illumina avant de faire apparaitre l'élément de la foudre. La magie combinée à l'électricité fit siffler l'air près de ses oreilles. Ses yeux étaient fermés et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, les rouvrit découvrant devant lui une carte sur laquelle était dessiné un lion de à la crinière de foudre. Instinctivement, il saisit son Jian l'abattit sur elle en lisant son nom :

**"The Thunder !"**

Et par enchantement, le félin se matérialisa à ses cotés et tous purent reconnaitre qu'il était le digne héritier du Clan Li et du grand magicien nommé Clow Read. C'est ainsi que la cérémonie prit fin…

-S/L-T/M-

Après cette épuisante épreuve, Lionel regagna sa chambre, il défit son épée maintenue à la ceinture, rangea la carte, son totem, et sa boussole sous son oreiller avant de s'écrouler sur son lit de fatigue. Sa tête eut à peine le temps de toucher les coussins que celui-ci s'endormi, se jetant à corps perdu dans les bras de Morphée…

A Suivre


	3. Fausse joie

Bonjour tout le monde,

Désolé de cette fausse joie je vais vous décevoir, ceux-ci n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, je vous informe juste que je n'abandonne pas cette histoire juste que je reprendrai l'écriture de cette fic après les examens donc début juillet vous aurez droit au chapitre

Bisous,

Merci de votre soutient et fidélité

Blondinette


End file.
